The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a pharmaceutical operation service and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to means and methods for providing a continuous pharmaceutical operation service.
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,698,019 discloses “a system, software and related methods of enhanced pharmaceutical operations in long term care facilities. An embodiment of a system includes a long-term care facility pharmacy group management server, long-term care facility pharmacy management software associated with the long-term care facility pharmacy group management server to manage pharmacological operations in a plurality of long-term care facilities, a plurality of pharmaceutical storage and electronic dispensing carts each positioned in a long-term care facility remote from the long-term care facility pharmacy group management server and in communication therewith, a remote pharmacy group server in communication with the long-term care facility pharmacy group management server, and a plurality of pharmaceutical prescription document processors each positioned in a long-term care facility and in communication with the remote pharmacy group server or the long-term care facility pharmacy group management server”.
US patent application No. 20130123977 discloses “systems and methods for managing canisters used to automatically dispense medication. Canisters are configurable via a design process and a build process to accurately dispense a variety of medications. Design profiles are created and stored by a canister management system, and are federated to workstations used to build and fill the canisters, and to workstations used to dispense the medication. Information related to the build process, the fill process, and the dispense process is also federated by the system. The system also enables the transmission of other types of messages between client applications on the workstations and the canister management system. The system is useful to federate data regardless of a structure of a supply chain used to design, build, distribute, and use the canisters”.
US patent application No. 20130240555 discloses “a tablet cassette of a medicine packing apparatus capable of sensing the tablet congestion occurred inside the tablet cassette and settling the congestion and a method for operating the same are provided. The tablet cassette includes a cartridge having space for containing tablets and an outlet for discharging the tablets, a tablet installation unit, and an oscillator vibrating the cartridge when tablets may not be discharged even if they are remained inside the cartridge”.
International patent application No. WO2018052160 discloses “a medication dispenser having high space utilization, having a large quantity of medication packages loaded therein, having high medication-dispensing efficiency, and enabling smooth dispensing regardless of the size and type of the medication package. Provided is the medication dispenser comprising: a canister module in which a canister having the medication packages loaded therein is accommodated; and a pickup robot for picking up the medication packages in individual units, wherein the canister includes: L-shaped first and second walls for providing a loading space allowing the medication packages to move therein in the long axis direction of the canister; a guide for moving the first wall toward the second wall so as to adjust a gap with the second wall; a contact plate moving along the loading space, and bringing the medication packages into close contact with each other by pressure; and a spiral spring providing the pressure to the contact plate, having a strip shape, and wound in a coil shape”.
US patent application No. 20180122177 discloses “storage and distribution system for products in unit doses, including a plurality of housing units, each including a plurality of locations for products in unit doses. The housing units are organized on a vertical plane to produce at least one portion of a picking wall, in which the locations for products in unit doses face selective picking members. A picking unit includes picking members oriented on the picking wall for picking products packaged in unit doses. A collecting unit, arranged on a second side of the picking unit, includes a rack having a plurality of pegs facing towards the first side of the picking unit. The pegs are reached by the picking members so as to pick therefrom or deposit thereon products packaged in unit doses. The plurality of pegs as a whole can collect a smaller number of unit dose products than those that can be stored in the automatic store”.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,280,550 discloses “devices, systems, and methods for remotely managing items that are configured to be stored in at least one dispensing device. This includes receiving user identification information at a host computer system from an electronic device that is remotely located from the dispensing device. This also includes transmitting from the host computer system to the electronic device a disposition of at least one item, wherein the at least one item is associated with a patient. Further, this includes receiving, at the host computer system from the remote electronic device, information about the item originating from the dispensing device, wherein the information includes a further disposition of the item”.